Rise/Season One
RISE SEASON ONE "let them come... '' ''...let them think they can win." Blurb The story starts with a she-cat who thought she could do anything. When danger looms and she rises to meet it, she realizes it’ll take a lot more than her own strength to fight this. When Bryce finds the Coalition, she finds more than just an ally to fight the Vipers. She finds her courage, her strength, and friendship that would last forever. Episodes Episode 1 - Rise of the Vipers Bryce lives in the outskirts of the Twolegplace, not quite in it but not quite in the forest yet. She and her three sisters struggle through every day, trying to survive in a bleak, harsh place. When Bryce ventures into the forest in a desperate attempt to find more food for her family, she stumbles upon something that has to be stopped. Episode 2 - Heart of Friendship While seeking sanctuary in the Coalition, Bryce gets caught in the midst of the harshest war ever to come to the forest. She finds out who the Vipers and and how the history of the Coalition came to be. Despite thinking that she would never be able to stand more than a little hardship, Bryce finds that it takes a lot more than that to break the Coalition. Episode 3 - Torn Down In a desperate attempt to return to the outskirts of the Twolegplace and save her three sisters, Bryce flees the Coalition after explaining to her new friends her goals. When she returns, she finds the place ransacked by the Vipers and a horrible surprise lies in front of her. Episode 4 - Shattered Barriers Trapped and alone, Bryce is desperate to find a way to free herself and her sisters. But even with her sharp tongue and strong persona, Bryce finds herself succumbing to the hardships she faces against the Vipers. Episode 5 - Steps to Freedom Terran has more sides than Bryce knows. When the two of them learn that there’s more to a cat than what meets the eye, Bryce finds herself something more than an ally. Episode 6 - United Cause Bryce decides that she must unite with the Coalition to defeat the Vipers. As long as the Vipers remain in power in the Twolegplace, she will never be able to return home. She wants to be the hero, but even heroes have flawed. Episode 7 - Rules for Friendship As Bryce trains under the Coalition, she tries to figure out the meaning of friendship. All her life, she’s only known her sisters, Cloud, and Sara. Can her new friends wipe out the grief that is tangled with Bryce’s old life? Episode 8 - Sides of War Despite Terran and Karina’s imprisonment, Bryce remains positive for their fates and she continues to believe that things will turn out right. When the Vipers draw closer and closer, Bryce’s confidence wavers. But with her friends at her sides, what could go wrong? Episode 9 - Night Falling When Bryce faces her first, full-fledged battle, she doesn’t know what to expect. Traps? Explosions? Fire? But the bloodshed is more than Bryce has ever seen before. It isn’t until the battle is over that Bryce realizes the reality of war. It isn’t something to fool around with. It’s real. It kills. Episode 10 - My Fight Bryce knows where her heart lies. The past is the past and she must face the future with a new outlook on life. Her struggles are more than just finding prey to feed herself and her three sisters. It’s more than a simple problem of life or death. It’s a fight to preserve her friendship and her beliefs. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Rise